


Disrobe Me, Darling

by LissaCat



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short Story, Teasing, alex and miles are still husbands, alex is a little shit, because when are they not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaCat/pseuds/LissaCat
Summary: Alex and his girl have a romp backstage x





	Disrobe Me, Darling

The lights were flashing, making spots in my vision. I had been standing between the thick black curtains that separated the stage from the back of the house all night. I watched closely as Miles practically made love to his guitar, and Alex sang out the beginning notes of “The Meeting Place”. His little hips swaying back and forth to the rhythm, the blue trousers he wore hugging his bum perfectly. Nothing was left to the imagination tonight. And I knew it was partially for my enjoyment. He loved to tease me when he knew I was watching. 

Tonight it was absolutely torturous. 

The plastic cup I sipped from was getting harder to hold onto, little trickles of condensation dripping onto my bare legs as I swayed too, the image of Alex and I entwined in each others arms, his sweat seeping through my satin dress, the only thing on my mind. 

The signature move was coming, and I wasn’t sure I could make it. Alex’s wavy hair was wet, soaked through, and his white button up wide open. It blew around his hips, as he sauntered his way over to Miles. He was facing me now, and gave a little smirk, before circling Miles in his arms. He abandoned his own mic, letting it drop to the floor, and leaned in to share with his brother, touching their heads together, nuzzling the scruff along his jaw. 

That had me squirming. 

I was never jealous of how intimate Alex and Miles were on stage, but on nights like this, when he looked particularly delicious, and the ache between my legs was screaming to be fulfilled, I was envious. I took a deep breath, gritting my teeth together, trying not to give into the feeling deep inside. With every brush of his hands along Miles’ neck, every sway of his hips, rubbing snug against Miles’ thigh, I was getting more and more tense. Impatient. 

The fans loved it, and so did the boys. For different reasons I supposed. They were so close, it only felt natural that the music drove them closer, full of emotion, inhibitions flung to the wind when they touched. That’s what made their live shows so enthralling. But as soon as Alex caught on that it was a huge turn on for everyone around him, he started to take advantage immediately. 

Mainly of me. 

I took a sip of my vodka tonic, trying to cool down the warm tingle in my belly. It only proved to fuel the fire, loosening my nerves a bit. Alex opened his eyes again, looking to me behind the curtain. His eyes were soft, just like the song felt, serenading me while still wrapped up in Miles. The dramatics were switched on tonight, and he was laying it on thick, pouting his flushed lips, caressing each other like long lost lovers. I squinted my eyes in his direction, huffing at my discomfort. He raised his eyebrows at me as he sang, shaking his head to and fro. He knew I was barely holding on. I flexed my thighs, trying to make the roll of my hips discrete. I could feel the wetness soaking through my underwear, soft cotton sticking to my folds as I tried to relieve the mounting pressure. I moaned quietly to myself as the friction only teased the feeling of release. The only thing better would be Al’s strong fingers pressed up against me, stroking the wet walls inside me. 

Then he did the unexpected.

He pulled away from Miles then, picking up his discarded mic from the floor, and began to crawl on his knees. Straight for me. 

My eyes grew wide and my breathing sped up; no one was supposed to know I was here. If they did, the crowd would go crazy like they always did when Alex and I were together. The small mercy is that I was used to it. Being Alex Turner’s girlfriend had its small quirks, and I was okay with that. He was always attentive to my needs when we were in public together, holding me close, making sure I was always comfortable. I can always feel his fingers rubbing lightly along my spine, his thumb skating over my hip when we walk. I’m endlessly happy to let him say hello to fans, they loved him so much, it was hard to walk away sometimes with the paparazzi lurking around the corner. 

But this would be something we’ve never done before. 

I couldn’t decide if he looked undignified crawling on his knees to meet me, or if it was just down right sexy. Watching the fabric stretch over his ass as he crawled, I decided it was the latter. 

I smiled as he pushed up on his knees, reaching out for my hand with his free one. I took it and he pulled me forward for the whole crowd to see, scooting back on his knees. He was such a little boy sometimes, and I loved that. He swung our arms together as he sang. I could hear Mi giggling I the background, strumming along. 

I was growing weaker for him by the second. 

_“-as she turned into the night, all he had was the words…”_

My desire was undeniable now, I was afraid he could taste me on the air from here. 

_“I’m sorry I met you darling, I’m sorry I left you…”_

The strings came in then, and I couldn’t wait anymore. I leaned over closer to him, and rubbed my nose against his, breathing in his raw scent. Alex’s damp skin, and the small traces of sweet, clean cologne clinging to his clothes. He was out of breath, his air coming in puffs against my face, warm and tempting. He was inviting me to kiss him, in front of all these people. 

Two could play at this game. 

I gave the crowd a side glance, a wicked grin creeping onto my lips. I ran my finger from his Adam’s apple, all the way to the tip of his chin, sticky from the sweat accumulating there. I willed him to stand with my single finger under his chiseled jaw, an eyebrow raised as he obeyed. He let go of the slack on the mic, dangling from his hand now. 

“How dare you tease me like that.” I whispered in his ear. 

“I supposed this is payback then?” He grinned at me. He was smiling now, his wide grin making the creases around his glossy eyes pop. I wanted to kiss every inch of that shining face. 

I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell him how it was only because of how wet he made me, just watching him. 

Instead I let him wrap his arm around my waist, squeezing me close as he waved to the crowd. Miles came, and placed his arm around Al’s neck, kissing his cheek. 

Before I knew it, Alex was pulling me by my middle, insistent on getting behind the curtain. 

“Oi where you two goin’?” Miles shouted over the roar of the audience. 

They still had one song left, and Alex knew it. I was hoping he had other plans though…filthy ones. 

“Dressin’ room love, dun’ follow us!” Alex slid his arm sensuously from my waist, down my arm to grip my hand with his. We didn’t have much time. Pulling me along behind him, he smiled back at me. 

“What d’ya think we can do wif three minutes dearest?”

“With a look like that, you could get me off in two.” I practically panted. 

“Christ, I love ya…” he whispered before he nearly rammed the dressing room door open, shrugging out of his dirty shirt, and flinging it across the room. 

I slammed the door behind us, and twisted the lock on the knob. 

Suddenly he was there; behind me, pressing every inch of himself against my back. His hands slipped over the soft satin of my dress, the pale peach color contrasting against the dark blue of his trouser leg, pressing up against the back of my knee, willing me to submit to him. 

He knew I always would. 

Pushing off the door, I leaned back against him, my thighs straddling his bent knee. My head fell to his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around my waist, the other slowly creeping over my breast to tease my nipple to a peak. 

“Are ya ready for meh love? Lets see…” his voice trailed off in my ear, his lips caressing the skin there. The hand at my waist sunk in between my legs, flicking the satin hem up over his wrist. I could feel the goosebumps rising as his fingertips skimmed my thighs, then my quivering stomach. The calluses on his fingertips caught on the lace trim of my panties as he slid his hand beneath them to cup my soaking core. At his touch, another gush of wetness seeped through my folds, and onto his fingers. 

“Soakin’ wet babeh…” he pulled back his fingers then and circled my entrance with his middle and ring finger, the sensation making me choke on my moan, so it sounded strangled, weak like my knees. 

“Only for you love.” I sighed as I turned my head into his neck. I hastily kissed his neck, sucking on the salt streaked skin there with each sensuous smack of my lips. 

I inhaled as i caught my breath, his scent surrounding me, blurring the world around us. All I could feel was him, holding me in his toned arms, the rise and fall of his bare chest on my back, his right hand still rubbing at my breast, the dress bunched up in his grasp. I felt his other fingers sinking in deeper now, spreading my juices across my aching folds, up through the grooves surrounding my clit, teasing the soft bundle of nerves there, stroking gently. 

“Two minutes eh?” he whispered to me, his eyebrows raised in a question. He loved to tease, but tonight was not the time. 

“Alexander I need your fingers inside me now, or you’re not going back on.” I punctuated my need with a roll of my hips into his lap, could feel him getting harder by the second, his bulge was hot, pressing into the seam of my ass. 

“Needy tonight aren’t we meh love?” he chuckled. 

“YES.” Another roll of my hips into his rigid cock, straining against his trousers. 

He sunk his two fingers in then, commanding and abrupt. The burn made me shiver, the goosebumps coming back all over my body. 

“I’ll give yeh what ya need love, shhh.” 

I was writhing in his arms now, my head lolling on his shoulder as he pumped his fingers into me, the noise obscene in the empty room. Just the sound of our ragged breath, and the slide of his sticky fingers in and out. The pressure in my abdomen was building, and the pads of his fingers were expertly pressing against the spongy slit of my G spot. His fingers never went too deep, just enough to fill me- mimic his thick cock as best he could- and to curl up into that pleasure spot, only him and I knew the hiding place for. 

“A-Alex…” I stuttered, not finding the words to tell him I was close, so close. 

“Babeh…tell meh.” he coaxed, wanting to hear me say it. 

“…gonna cum…please, need more.” My hand went back to wrap around his neck, fingers grasping his long hair for leverage. I needed more, something else. 

“Hold on love, I gotcha.” he tells me, his voice soothing now, no more teasing. 

He pushes us against the door, his hand caught between me and the cold surface, and presses his palm into my clit. 

With every thrust of his fingers against my walls, his palm sends jolts of electricity through my swollen flesh, and coursing through my blood. 

My hands braced against the door, I slam my hips against his hand, his palm rubbing just right against my clit, making my walls tighten around his fingers, the throbbing between my legs too much to handle now, I cry out with each thrust of his agile fingers against my dripping walls. Ecstasy is so close, literally right in the palm of his hand, and I can feel our sweat mingling on my skin, between my breasts, at the back of my neck. 

“Alex-Alexand…” I trail off, I could feel the coil twisting in my womb, waiting for the pressure to snap the chord holding me together. I wanted him to ruin me. 

“Come on babeh, it’s alright, let go.” He cooed, his soft lips pressing into the crook of my neck, inhaling the scent of my skin, his nose following the flow of my hair up to my ear again. 

His fingers curled inside me then, rubbing in circles on my G spot as he felt my walls start to contract around him. He pressed me flush against the wall now, his hips moving with mine to help me thrust harder against his hand. 

“Baby, ahh fuck…Alexander.” His hips swirled with mine as stars exploded behind my eyes, my skin white hot, ablaze with the pleasure I felt at his hands. 

“Theeere dahrlin’, cum on meh fingers.” His voice only drove me further over the edge, the waves of tingles ripping through me, so intense I was starting to go numb, so strong I couldn’t help but giggle. 

“What’s so funneh love?” he chuckled against my ear. 

“No-nothing, I just…can’t feel my legs!” I gasped, coming down from the high that I felt on his love, my walls still squeezing snug around his fingers, and his arms wrapping tighter around me, supporting my wobbly legs. 

There was a loud bang against my body, someone slamming their fist against the door, making us both jump away from the noise, Alex’s fingers slipping from my dripping heat. 

“Sorreh love.” he mumbled into my ear, sensing the discomfort it caused. 

“AL, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!”

“BE RIGH’ OUT- it’s been way longer than three minutes, love.” he whispered the last part, chuckling at how out of sorts we were. 

“Fuck, the encore!” I whispered frantically. 

“Shite…” Alex looked to his hand then, covered in my sticky juices, dripping down his hand. 

We both panicked to find something that would cover his upper half, but also cover the giant stain from my cunt rubbing on his trousers. Then I see the answer hanging from the wall rack by the vanity. 

I rush over on my still wobbly legs, and grab the fluffy white dressing robe from the hanger, and toss it to Alex. 

“Here!” 

“You’re brilliant, ya know tha’?” he says reverently, catching the robe and throwing it on. 

He leaned in to kiss me, his clean hand coming up to caress my jaw with gentle fingertips. 

“Come on love. Let’s ‘ave one more go.” I knew what he meant, but I couldn’t help myself. 

“Maybe later.” I winked at him, taking his soiled hand in mine, and licking his fingers slowly, one by one, tongue swirling around them like they swirled and twisted inside me. 

“Oh dahrlin’ don’t do this now. I’ll never leave.” His puppy eyes were helpless to resist, wide and warm, eyebrows raised, pleading. 

“Go get ‘em tiger.” I smirked at him, letting go of his hand. 

“Just for you babeh.” He smiled, his eyes full of longing, a promise of more to come. 

He sprung into action, opening the door with authority, meeting Miles and an angry stage manager with confidence, knowing I’d follow behind him. 

And I do, a little less anxious than I was before. 

Trailing close behind him, I stopped in my spot from earlier. 

Miles looked back to me as Al sauntered to the middle of the stage ready to put on his persona. A wide smile spread across Mi’s face, I could hear him cackle from here. He nodded, his eyebrows raised as if to congratulate us for whatever happened in that dressing room. 

I couldn’t help the blush that bloomed across my cheeks, my eyes floating to the floor. 

Then the lights came up, and the spotlight found my lover, his bathrobe stark against the moody backdrop of the band. 

The crowd whistled, and shouted, girls screaming at the ridiculous sight of him. This is when he was most alive, his best friend by his side, a sea of people endlessly devoted to him singing his songs. He got to be silly, and free, and the music took him there. His perfect nose catching the light just right, his hair coiffed perfectly no matter how disheveled he was, the little freckle below his lip twitching with his smile. He was a gift I got to unwrap after every show. Except today, I already had my cake, and later, I was gonna eat it too. 

_“I just sorta always feel sick without ya babeh….ain’t got anything to lick without ya babeh…”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever attempted, so its purely for my own enjoyment, and the enjoyment of my fellow Alex lovers. Excuse me while I go back to writing cute slow burns...


End file.
